


Wes Has Terrible Taste in Romance Novels

by ednae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Wes is a Giant Gay Baby, and Danny is an asshole who's enjoying Wes's misery way too much, and why do i even ship this, literally why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes doesn’t realize that he shouldn’t be comparing himself to Bella, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wes Has Terrible Taste in Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad because how do you even follow up such a golden opening? The answer is you don't. Anyway enjoy my filth.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong.  Your skin is pale white and ice cold.  Your eyes change color.  And sometimes you speak like—like you're from a different world.  You hardly eat or drink anything.  You're always running off.  How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How long have you been fourteen?"

"A year?"

"…I know who you are."

"Say it.  Out loud."

"Danny Phantom."

Danny Fenton seemed unconcerned with Wes's revelation and simply rolled his eyes to show how much he didn't care.  "Look, this isn't _Twilight_ , or whatever.  Why did you start quoting it anyway?"

"It's appropriate, okay?  I just finished the books.  Let me live."  Wes turned away with a huff, folding his arms stiffly across his chest.

"Yeah, okay."  Danny's nonchalant tone seemed to cover up some hesitation, however slight it may be.  "But I'm still not Phantom.  We don't even look anything alike!"

Wes whipped around and looked Danny dead in the eyes.  "You're shitting me."

Danny broke eye contact first.  "Yeah, that was a bad defense on my part.  But you look like Phantom, too.  What if I think you're him?"

"Obviously I'm not?"  Wes gestured wildly to himself, taken aback that Danny would round on him in such a way.

"How can I know for _sure_?" Danny said, a wide grin plastered on his face as if he thought all of this was funny.  It pissed Wes off more than the fervent denials.

"Because I'm not a ghost?  I'm a normal human?" Wes nearly shouted, waving his arms above his head.

"And I'm also not a ghost?  I'm also a normal human?"  Danny wasn't going to make this easy for him.  He would have to get creative.

He ran his hands through his thick, red hair, glancing around as he thought of a plan.  Danny was just staring at him, a sly smirk on his face letting Wes know that the shorter boy had already won.  Well, Wes was just going to have to wipe that smirk off his cute face, then, wasn't he?

"Oh, look!  A ghost!" Wes pointed behind Danny, not caring that he had terrible acting skills.  This plan would probably work better if there was actually a ghost nearby, but he would have to work with what he was given.  "If only our local ghostly superhero was here to save these poor, defenseless civilians!"

Danny obviously wasn't falling for his half-assed plan, and the smirk never left his face.  "Oh, yeah, if only Danny Phantom were here to protect this nerd from the big, bad ghost."  He laughed a little at his own bad joke, and Wes scowled.

"I'm not a nerd!" Wes shouted, stomping his feet in defiance.  "Come on, I've already figured it out.  You aren't fooling anyone."

"Actually," Danny said with a chuckle as he glanced around the area, making sure they were out of sight, "I think I've fooled an entire city."

Wes didn't have time to say anything else before the atmosphere around them took on a darker tone, and two white rings appeared around Danny's waist.  As they parted, Fenton transformed into Phantom, confirming Wes's suspicions.

Wow.  Now that it was out in the open, Wes didn't know what else to do.  He picked at a zit on his chin absentmindedly, watching as Danny's legs became a ghostly tail.  He floated a few feet off the ground, and Wes found that he had to look up at the boy instead of down.  It was weird.

"Well," Wes said, nodding a little.  "I didn't think I was going to get this far."

Danny rolled his eyes.  "Now what?  You gonna expose my secret?  Tell the world I'm actually Phantom?"

"W-well," Wes stammered.  He really hadn't thought about what he would do with this information.

"Oh, come on.  At least _try_ to be threatening.  I deal with wackos worse than you every day.  You have leverage over me now.  You could bribe me, make me your slave, have me at your very beck and call.  Is this really all you've got?"  Danny out his head in his hands, as if he were ashamed to be in his presence.

He could get Danny to do whatever he wanted with this kind of information.  Letting the secret out would only spell trouble for him, and Wes now had that hanging over his head.  Was Wes really the type of person to use someone's weakness to his advantage?  Yes, of course he was.  He was a basketball player; it was his job to use people's weaknesses to get ahead.  With the power that Danny had given to him, he could do anything he wanted.  He could get that kiss he'd always wanted—wait, no he did _not_ just think that.  Wes shook his head furiously, clearing his mind of any weird thoughts that might have lingered after that one.

"I'm not _that_ awful!" Wes protested, squashing down the fluttering in his stomach.  "I mean, I was just quoting _Twilight_ for Christ's sake!  Cut me some slack!"

"Well, that's pretty awful in itself.  But whatever.  Listen, if you're just going to waste my time and _not_ be a total nutjob super villain, I have a town to save.  So I'll see you later, then."  Danny glanced Wes over one last time before he took off, leaving the redhead alone with his thoughts.

"What the hell?" Wes shouted at nothing.  He had expected it to go much more differently than it had, and he still wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge that Fenton really was Phantom.  Of course, he knew it already, but it was so different to have actual confirmation.

Danny was right; he was a terrible villain.  He didn't even know how to use this information.  He had just wanted it, wanted some kind of evidence that he wasn't totally insane.  And now he had it, and like Danny had said, he had leverage over the ghost kid.  He could make Danny do whatever he wanted with this secret.

Wes rolled his eyes and continued down the street, forgetting all about that terrible idea.

* * *

Wes realized he should have used his advantage over Danny when he had the chance.  You know what they say: hindsight is twenty-twenty, or something.

"Okay, I know I sound crazy, but it's totally true!  I mean, look at the evidence.  They have the same hair!"

"Phantom's hair is white, Wes."

"Y-yeah, but the hairstyle is the same!"

"So is yours.  Are _you_ Phantom?"

"No!"

"Well, you shouldn't base these kinds of assumptions on such rudimentary factors."

"I wasn't!  I was just—"

"Jeez, Wes, I can't believe how easily you jumped to this conclusion.  Phantom probably doesn't even _want_ his identity revealed.  And how can a ghost actually be alive, anyway?"

"Oh, my god."

"Like, really, you're being so rude."

Wes gave up trying to reason with the football team.  He figured they would be dumb enough to believe him, but apparently he was wrong.  He flipped the table over, toppling the entire presentation he had spent hours working on.  Piles of evidence, all meticulously gathered to show just how obvious it was that Fenton was Phantom, scattered across the floor.

He yelled out in frustration, stomping away from the locker room.  A few confused voices shouted after him, but he ignored them as he wound through the halls of Casper High.

"They didn't believe you either, huh?"

Wes's heart nearly stopped as the ghost boy phased through a wall next to him.  His torso was split in half between the wall, and Wes couldn't help but wonder if it was uncomfortable to have a literal wall inside your stomach.  He gripped at his sides as he imagined it.

"Do you have to sneak up on me?" he growled as he continued walking, and Danny—in his human form—came out of the wall to walk in time next to him.

"I did no such thing.  You just weren't paying attention."  Danny shrugged, peering at Wes out of the corner of his eye.

" _Phasing_ _through_ _a wall_ is usually considered sneaking," he pointed out, and Danny just laughed.  Wes glared at the ghost boy, and Danny ignored him.

"It's funny," Danny insisted.

"It's not funny.  How can _no one_ believe that you're Phantom?" he said with a flail of his arms.  "Is everyone really this stupid?"

"It's not like this town is on the map for its world-renowned geniuses," Danny said with a snicker.  "I mean, in their defense, have you ever heard of a living ghost?"

"Yes, actually, I have.  I'm _talking to one_."  Wes glared daggers at Danny, and the other boy just smiled innocently.

"You know, if you weren't so hell-bent on exposing my secret, you'd be a pretty good ally to have." 

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Danny shrugged, walking ahead of Wes as if he was going to leave him behind.  "Well, I can always use help catching ghosts and stuff.  If it weren't for those few people who know that I'm Phantom, it'd be so much harder for me to keep the town safe and ghost-free."

"It's not exactly ghost-free," Wes grumbled, picking up his pace to keep up with the ghost boy.

"Well, excluding me."  Danny rolled his eyes.  "But yeah, anyway, now that I know for sure that no one will believe anything you say about me, I can sleep pretty easily knowing my secret is safe in your fully incapable hands."

"I don't like you," Wes said.

"Can't say you're my favorite, either, but I think everything is working out nicely."  Danny hummed as he glanced over at Wes, a cocky grin puffing out his cheeks and making him look like a little kid.  Wes felt heat rising in his cheeks, and he had to turn away quickly to hide his flush.

He was _so_ not dealing with Gay Thoughts today, especially Gay Thoughts about the ghost boy.  Wes felt like vomiting a little.

"Yeah, well, I'll get everyone to realize who you are eventually," Wes said with a grimace.

"Don't pout too much; you'll get wrinkles."  Danny laughed and turned to face Wes, whose face had become a lovely shade of beet red, and he was almost certain that his skin now matched his hair.

"Shut up," he said, but it was so quiet that he doubted Danny had heard him.

Danny leaned into Wes and patted him on the back before stepping toward the wall.  There were people around, though, so Wes wasn't sure what Danny was thinking.  If he phased through the wall, everyone would see.  All it would accomplish was blowing Danny's carefully kept secret.

"Well, I better be off.  You know, people to see, ghosts to catch, that kind of thing."  Danny gave a lazy salute and jumped into the wall, disappearing into the painted brick.

Wes immediately turned around, hands raised in triumph.  "See?" he shouted, catching the attention of all the students and teachers crowding the hallway.

"See what?" asked a student with short brown hair.

"The—Danny!  He just disappeared!" Wes cried, gesturing at the wall through which Danny had escaped.

The hallway, which had fallen into some kind of silence at Wes's outburst, alighted with whispers that Wes couldn't exactly make out.

"Dude, you're crazy," a football player said as he passed, apparently voicing the consensus of the people in the hall.  Wes looked around, desperate to find some person who had seen what had happened, but all he received were wary stares and confused frowns.

He slumped against the wall, defeated.  He was never going to get them to believe him, was he?  He was doomed to have this secret knowledge that he could never share with anyone because _everyone was a complete idiot_.

Maybe he would give up trying to expose the secret.  It wasn't working out for him, anyway, and now he had no leverage against Danny.  He'd tried nearly every person in town to no avail.  More often than not, he was accused of being the real ghost boy, trying to divert attention away from him.

He thought back to those dumb _Twilight_ books he had finished the other day, and realized that he _was_ Bella, the weird love interest to the town's Resident Supernatural Being.  It certainly didn't help that he had quoted her that one time.  He was Bella and Danny was Edward.  Only with a lot more ghosts and fervent attempts to tell everyone in town his secret.  And more gay.  A lot more gay.

"Well, if I'm going to be Bella, then I'm going to do a damn good job of it," he muttered to himself.  No one was going to listen to him, anyway.  He might as well do _something_ with the information he'd acquired.

"So glad you see it my way," Danny whispered into his ear as he phased back through the wall, scaring Wes into falling to the floor.  A few passersby laughed at his blunder.

"Will you stop that?" Wes screamed, glaring at the spot on the wall where he _knew_ the invisible Danny was laughing at his misery.


End file.
